


Meditatio [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Boats and Ships, Cabin Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Stultiloquentia. Author's summary: Man in a boat.As he pulls away from the dock, he imagines he can hear, in the cabin behind him, three heartbeats, easy and sleep-slow. Stowed safe.





	Meditatio [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meditatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628) by [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/meditatio/meditatio.mp3) (10.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/meditatio/Meditatio.m4b) (6.4 MB).

Length: 11:09  


**Author's Note:**

> Made for Fandom Stocking 2011. The cover art uses a CC-licensed image by Flickr user brentdanley.


End file.
